Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recognition method and a gesture recognition apparatus using the same, and more particularly, relates to a gesture recognition method and a gesture recognition apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, a gesture recognition has become one of main methods used in a human machine interface communication. At present, the proposed gesture recognition methods may be broadly categorized into two methods. In a first method, a computer visual algorithm is mainly used to identify gestures in images captured by an image capturing unit of an electronic apparatus. Such method may be used for a long-range gesture recognition, yet an accuracy rate of the recognition can be easily affected by environment. Further, it requires a higher level hardware to execute highly complex operations of the computer visual algorithm, such that a hardware cost is relatively higher.
In a second method, gestures are recognized mainly by the time difference between the received infrared signals. Although a hardware cost of such method is relatively lower, a gesture recognition rate is limited by operations of users. For instance, when the infrared signals are blocked or interfered, an error rate of the gesture recognition is increased accordingly. Moreover, in addition to a lower extensibility in future applications as compared to the electronic apparatus implementing the first method, a gesture recognition range of the electronic apparatus implementing the second method may also be limited by installation positions of an infrared receiver.